


Just A Little Bit Of Your Heart

by hedmarryhim



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Asshole Harry, Big Heart Louis, Car Accident, Innocent Louis, Louis is so sweet but Harry is an asshole, M/M, Married Couple, Mean Harry, Miscarriage, Pregnant Louis, Rich Harry, Rich Louis, Sophia is Louis' Best Friend, They are both important people, soft louis, why am i writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 01:47:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3672942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedmarryhim/pseuds/hedmarryhim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is trying so hard to be the perfect wife, but his love isn’t enough for the one with green eyes and cold heartbeats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Little Bit Of Your Heart

It’s such a beautiful morning, with sunrise, the birds are chirping, the flowers are blooming; they are welcoming the first day of spring.

“Harry, your breakfast is ready!” Louis yells from the kitchen as he’s serving his husband’s breakfast. It’s a lovely atmosphere with fresh flowers all over their kitchen, a glass of orange juice and French toast, with lots of strawberries. But inside his heart, he’s praying, he’s hoping that his husband will eat his breakfast for the first time.

“How many times have I told you that I don’t want to eat your food? So stop bothering yourself!” Harry slams his newspaper on their kitchen bar. 

Louis just stays quite but he knows that he’s broken inside. He needs to stop bothering himself with this, but he just wants to be a perfect wife.

“I just want to be a perfect wife for you-“

“Perfect wife? You are not my wife. We are married because business okay! Keep that in your mind!” Harry comes out from the kitchen and turns on his flat screen.

Louis quietly wipes the tears on his cheeks with both of his hands, and then smiling sadly to his neighbor Sophia from the opened window. She’s a very sweet woman, and she is Louis’ best friend. She’s very humble even though his husband, Liam is one of the richest men in his village.  Sophia has tears also on her cheeks; it makes her sad that her best friend’s married life isn’t as good as hers.

“I’m okay.” Louis convinces Sophia with his big watery smile. “Darling-“ Sophia starts but they both get interrupted with Harry’s loud scary voice.

“Where the fuck is my Saint Laurent shirt, Tomlinson?”

“It’s in the laundry room Harry. I’ll take it for you.” Louis replies and he smiles once again to Sophia before he runs to the laundry room.

The beautiful breakfast is now long forgotten.

 

***

“Hello mum.” Louis picks up his phone with a light smile on his face. He really misses his mother.

“Hi sweetheart, how are you?” Her voice is so calming and it makes Louis feel more relaxing.

“I’m alright.” Louis whispers.

“How’s Harry? Oh and when will you guys give us grandchildren? It’s been almost 2 years darling.”

Louis rubs his stomach softly and smiles. “Mom, I’m pregnant. I just found it two weeks ago. I’m 4 weeks now.”

“Oh my God!” Jay bursts into happy sob making Louis cries silently. He’s happy to hear her reaction.

“Mum, stop crying. I can’t hear you.” The blue eyes guy laughs wetly.

“I’m so happy Louis! God, finally! My baby is having a baby! How’s Harry about this? He’s happy right?” He can feel smile from her voice.

Louis stops smiling at the thought of telling Harry about the baby. “I still haven’t told him yet. I-I want to tell him later.”

“Well you better tell him. Oh baby I’m so happy right now. I think I have to go; I have good news to share! Goodbye sweetheart!” She giggles and ends up the phone call.

“Goodbye mom.” Louis smiles because his mother is happy, and that’s enough for him.

Louis looks down to his stomach and rubs it gently while saying, “I’m here for you darling. I will always love you. No matter what happen. I love you my baby.”

 

***

Harry is now currently writing on his laptop. But Louis can’t help it anymore, Harry needs to know because this is his baby too, their baby.

“Harry, can I have a minute? This is important.” Louis speaks so gently.

“You can’t. I’m very busy right now.” Harry spats.

“But Harry- I’m pregnant.” Louis feels his throat is on fire.

“It’s not mine.” Harry looks up from his laptop and his glare is burning on Louis.

“It is yours! I never cheated on you!” Louis is being so emotional lately and he can’t help it anymore. He can’t stay calm if it is talking about their baby.

“We never had sex before-“

“Yes we did once when you were drunk that time! I remember it.”

There’s a long silence until Harry says, “I don’t want it. Like I don’t want you. We are not in love Tomlinson, how can we rise a kid?”

Louis nods to end this and he walks away from Harry’s office. He just wishes he could walk away from all of this but he doesn’t find the strength to do it. He gives Harry everything, even his whole heart, but Harry doesn’t want it while all Louis want is just a little bit of his heart.

“Hi baby, this is mummy and we only have each others but I promise you, everything will be okay. I love you more than anything in this world. Please don’t leave mummy okay? Just stay inside mummy and I will always keep you warm. I love you baby.”

His baby is the only reason he wants to wake up every morning.

 

***

“Harry, our second anniversary is tomorrow. I’m wondering if we can have a dinner tomorrow?” He misses being with Harry and he wants to spend some times with him.

“Look I don’t have time for you-“

“It’s okay, I get it. I’m so stupid for asking it to you. Of course you don’t have any time for me. I’m sorry for disturbing you.” Louis walks out and stands in front of a mirror.

He smiles at his tummy because his baby is growing inside him and he can see his baby bump.

Louis goes to Sophia’s house with his homemade cupcakes. Louis is really good at cooking actually, but sadly Harry is always being a jerk at him, a terrible husband.

He rings a bell and in 10 seconds, Sophia greets him lovingly with a hug.

“Louis you don’t have to, oh my God. These cupcakes look so wonderful; I can’t wait to taste it. Thank you. Come on Louis come in.”

They talk a lot about everything on Sophia and Liam’s backyard. But mostly about other things because Louis is sad enough to talk about Harry.

“Ugh these cupcakes are really good!” Sophia takes another bite of her cupcake, and Louis’ eyes are beaming with proud. “I’m glad you like it!” Louis smiles.

“Harry doesn’t know what he misses. This is so good.” Sophia says.

“He never tasted actually.” Louis laughs bitterly. “Really Louis? I swear that son of a bitch-“ Sophia rises her voice.

“Soph-“

“Louis you don’t deserve this. You deserve someone who is in love with you and who is taking care of you and your baby.” Sophia’s eyes are wet with tears that trying to fall down.

Louis starts crying and he chokes a sob. “I can’t do this anymore Sophia. Honestly, I don’t want this life. I thought he was a gentleman with a good heart but I was wrong. I’m always wrong. I don’t want this Sophia. My baby needs a loving father Soph. What I have to say to my baby when his father doesn’t want him or her? I want to leave him. I want to runaway from him.” He can’t stop talking now, he needs to let this out. He can’t keep this anymore. His heart is too broken to be patience. To be faithful. To be strong. He cries to his hands on his face.

“Louis, you have to divorce him if you can’t hold up with him. This is not healthy Louis. He’s hurting you!”

“But I can’t!” Sophia hugs him tightly and he cries on her pretty dress.

“Why?! I can help you! I can tell Liam about this that his shit friend-“

“I can’t do it Sophia, because I’m in love with him.” Louis keeps sobbing.

“Louis-“

“I just want a little bit of his heart. Is it too much to ask Soph? I gave him everything. I gave him my whole heart but he threw it away and ripped it off. Shattered it into million pieces. I just want him to love me, if it’s still too much, just please take care and love his baby.”

 

***

They are both in the car to go to Liam’s birthday party. Harry keeps texting on his Iphone 6 and Louis just stares sadly at the window. He rubs his stomach softly, loving to feel his baby boy.

“Mr. Styles, we are here.” Says Paul, their driver. “Thank you Paul.” Louis answers politely. “Listen Louis, don’t talk to my friends alright? Just talk with Sophia or Eleanor or Perrie.”

“I’m not your dog Harry.” Louis sighs tiredly.

They arrive at Liam’s party at Four Seasons Hotel. The man with black suit asks for their names. “Good evening gentlemen.”

“Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson.” Says Harry coldly.

“There’s no Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson sir. But there’s Harry Styles and Louis Styles on this list.”

“How dare Sophia to change your name.” Harry scoffs but Louis ignores him and smiles to the man. “It’s us.”

“I apologize sir for the mistaken. Enjoy the party gentlemen.” He opens the gates and Louis and Harry walks to different ways.

 

“Louis! You look beautiful!” The ladies greet him with so much love. Sophia, Eleanor and Perrie are really sweet and humble. Louis loves being with them.

“Thank you loves! You guys are goddesses. Sophia I really love this dress! You look like an angel! Oh and look at you Eleanor, finally engaged with Max.  You look stunning babe! Perrie you are absolutely flawless!” Louis cheers and compliments them with so much kindness. He loves his ladies so much.

After they are talking and taking photos together, Louis excuses for a moment. He walks to the balcony and enjoys the night air. The city is so beautiful and it’s not really crowded. It seems so peaceful with bright lights everywhere. Sometimes he wonders what it feels like to have a beloved husband. He likes to imagine those things. Because it is a dream that he will never had. Like he sees everyone with their own husband and wife. Couples are holding hands and dancing together, with smiles on their faces and loves inside their eyes. It makes him smile to think that they are very lucky. He likes to imagine Harry comes home from work and kisses him on the lips or sleeping on the same bed. Harry eating his breakfast and see his smile just for once. But it’s all only dreams. He dreams a lot about this. But he’s still grateful for everything. He’s here, he’s alive, even though with a broken heart, with his baby boy growing inside him. He’s grateful for moment like this. He’s grateful for everything because he knows that everything will be alright in the end. He’s still lucky to be alive in this world.

Night goes so fast, until it is midnight already and they have to come home. The road is free until Louis hears his own shout and his world turns into black.

 

***

Harry blinks his eyes repeatedly as his head is a bit dizzy with the loud bang and crash. He takes a look at the sight in front of him. His black Range Rover is broken, and Paul is already calling people and the police. Until he sees a bloody Louis, laying down on the road, gasping for air and mumbling in pain.

His heart breaks. His heart shatters. Louis is dying. Louis is dying. Louis is dying- He runs to his wife and kneels down. He holds Louis’ cold bloody hands.

Louis sees him alive just a little scar above his head. He’s grateful that Harry is okay. Louis knows he’s going to die. But he needs to stay alive because his baby boy.

“L-louis?” After 2 years, Harry says his name by his first name. Louis cries with happiness, because this is the first time Harry calling his name.

“I-I love you.” Louis smiles softly at the sight in front of him. He’s sure he’s going to die in any seconds so he needs to say it now. He feels so tired. He wants to sleep.

“LOUIS!” Sophia runs in barefoot to her best friend.

“Louis, I- you have to stay awake okay? You hear me you have to stay awake! You are going to be okay. You have to!” Harry sobs and it surprises Sophia.

Louis is taken to the ambulance with Harry and Sophia. Harry’s whole body is shaking and he can’t stop crying. He keeps holding Louis’ hand tightly and kissing it repeatedly. Sophia just stays quite and cries on her hands. “Why Harry?” She speaks softly to Harry.

“What?” Harry turns to her.

“Why are you hurting him? He is the perfect wife a husband could ever ask for.”

“Sophia, I-“

“He just wants you to love him. He just asks for a little bit of your heart. He loves you Harry. He doesn’t want to leave you no matter how much you hurt him because he’s in love with you.”

“II’m the worst husband ever-“ “Yes you are. I want to punch you seriously.”

“Shit we are losing him!” One of the paramedics yells and Harry stops talking, he bursts into loud sob. “Louis baby please for me. I’m sorry for everything. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I know you are unhappy with me. But please stay with me. Don’t leave me. I can’t do any of this without you. I’ll be the perfect husband for you. You are perfect sweetheart. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. Louis! Don’t leave me please baby please I love you.”

And in that moment, after Harry says “I love you.” There’s a loud flat voice coming from the heart monitor. Harry closes his eyes.

“Time of death 1.27am in the morning. August 30th 2015\. We apologize Mr. Styles, you just lost a husband and a baby boy.”

“A son?” Harry is shaking and his heart just keeps breaking and breaking. He hates himself. He was being the worst husband and the worst father ever.

“Yes Harry, a son.” Says Sophia weakly.

“I’m sorry Louis! I’m sorry. I love you. I love you. I love you baby.” He cries to Louis’ bloody chest.

“He loved you too Harry.” Says Sophia. “He will always love you.”

***

That night, Harry only knows darkness and heartbreak. But he needs to keep on living to be a better person. The accident killed them, but Louis and his baby boy will always be in his heart. Forever.

_Just a little bit of your heart is all I want_

_Just a little bit of is all I’m asking for_

**Author's Note:**

> The ending is crap, I can't make it sadder. I wrote this at 2 am in the morning, I'll edit this later. I'm sorry for the wrong grammars, English isn't my first language but I'm still trying for the best. Please comment or like. Thank you for reading lovely. Hope you have a good day xx
> 
> Love always,  
> S.


End file.
